The Good Doctor
by Izzy berni
Summary: AS is an ER attending doctor. She just moved in Escala with her sister Kate. What happens when Ana meets CG? Will she still be able to handle his controlling ways when she has such an independent personality? AS in this story has a backbone and doesn't drop to her knees as soon as she sees CG so if you like the naïve weak Ana this is not ur thing. Au and Ana is OOC in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey Guys, I've been having this idea of Ana being an English medical doctor for a while and I thought that it wouldn't really hurt to try writing it and see if people like it or not. I am just doing this for fun and I really love getting reviews and feedback from readers so just review guys and tell me if you like it or not and this will make my day and encourage me write more. I think it's a new idea that no one actually wrote before in a fan fiction and I want to know if you guys like it. I like the British accent I thought it might be cute if Ana is English because I also love how they swear and stuff like that.

There might be some grammar _especially punctuation_ or vocab mistakes since I am French so English is not my native language. However I speak English fluently but I might mess up some times in Ana's British accent since personally mine is not and I rarely talk to English people.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the all the characters. However I own some of which are not found in the Fifty Shades Trilogy and I own the story line and the plot.

**Chapter 1**

Ana's P.O.V

I am Anastasia Steele an ER attending 26-year-old English doctor and I love my job though it can be quite exhausting sometimes. I graduated from high school in London at the age of 16 because I home-schooled the last two years to take two grades at once. I wanted to help people and my excellence in biology suggested that I would do well studying the hardest branch of medicine which is emergency medicine. I was a medical student for 5 years and then I was declared as a resident at the age of 21 which is quite an accomplishment. I was a resident for 4 years and two weeks ago I was declared as an attending doctor in the ER.

My mother Carla is also English and I've lived with her in London until my last year as medical student. I moved the to The United States to be close to my adoptive father and my mom's second husband Raymond Steele, my 27-year-old sister Katherine Kavanagh Steele, and my 24-year-old brother Ethan Thomas Steele and truthfully Mom and her husband number 3 Steve got on my nerves those last 3 months I lived with her.

Kate and Ethan lived in London with me until I was 11 but Kate wanted to go live with Ray in America and she didn't get along well with Mom and her husband number 3. She took Ethan with her but I didn't go because I was very settled with my school in London and I was very happy with my education and my achievements in the school there. Honestly I don't get along well with both Mum and her husband but at the time I hardly spent any time with them or even at home for that matter. I spent all of the time in school and being in advanced placement programs that occupied my time, so I hardly ever bonded with Mom or her husband Steve for that matter but Kate and Ethan were the exception, I always found time to bond with them even in my busiest days. Kate and Ethan are the people I love the most in this world even though they drive me mad sometimes.

I've been living with Kate for the last 6 years all around Seattle and I've been working in the same ER but we moved a lot from one apartment to another. Apparently Kate gets bored of living at the same place for more than two years and we currently just moved in a very nice building called Escala; we have an apartment at the 16th floor. It is just beside the hospital that it takes 2 minutes to walk to work. Financially I and Kate are very stable since she gets very well paid as a journalist in Seattle times and I get generously paid as an ER attending doctor lately. As for Ethan he is an engineer and he lives alone but he always comes to visit on the weekends or whenever he is free.

I promised Kate that I will be at home today because she invited her boyfriend's brother and she wants me to meet him. Elliot has been Kate's boyfriend for the last 10 months and they both seem bloody crazy about each other. Elliot wanted to introduce Kate to his brother Christian and she wanted to introduce me to Christian and I absolutely don't find any reason why that is bloody necessary. Ethan is out of town on a business trip so he will not be here today and I need to be there. I've been in a shift in the ER for more than 48 hours and I've only got to sleep for 2 hours; so I am dog tired but I promised Kate I'll be there so I have to. I will stay with them until lunch and then I will be off to bed. I am still in the hospital's uniform which is a short sleeved blue V-neck loose cotton shirt with matching blue trousers with a black converse shoes and I am wearing a black coat of God knows what brand that Kate bought for me. It is December and its freezing although it is still 1:30 p.m.

I know Kate must be worried about me since I haven't been home for the last 48 hours without one phone call to notify her of a reason for my disappearance but I've been busy with so many patients and I didn't have any time to call her. I mean I barely had time to even use the restroom and this happened with me many times before, so she knows that I must be very occupied with patients but still every time she bloody freaks out and starts yelling at me; calling me an arsehole for keeping her that worried. At least this time I kept my promise since last week and made sure I was here to meet her boyfriend's brother. My only hope that she doesn't start making bloody embarrassing scenes in front of her boyfriend's brother, I am not worried about Elliot though he had seen Kate do that to me a hundred times and he just bursts out laughing about how amusing Kate gets when she is shouting and cursing me.

Before I realise it the elevator doors open and I fetch in my backpack for the apartment keys. I never really go to the hospital with a purse or any fancy hand bags it is just my Jan sport blue backpack. When I find the keys I open the door and take my coat off. I immediately go to my room and throw the coat on the bed and then look in the mirror. I look like I am sick, I am pale and I have bags under my eyes from sleep deprivation and I am so skinny from the lack of time to even eat and my hair is put in a ridiculously long ponytail. At least I don't have any shifts for the next 3 days and I'll be able to sleep, eat properly, and probably get a haircut. I also need to exercise I haven't been to the gym the last 2 weeks and I am sure Wilson _my personal trainer for the last 3 years_ is pissed. Merlin when he gets pissed at me he just punishes me by killing me in the workout.

I don't bother to do anything in attempt to fix my appearance, it's not like I am going to meet the duchess of Cambridge; it is just Elliot's brother. I put my backpack in my study, then I decide to go search for Kate and see if Elliot and his brother came yet. I hear a noise in the living room so I decide to head there.

As soon as I enter the room and Kate's eyes land on me she gives me her icy glare and I give her the sweetest smile I can muster in return. It doesn't work though because her expression remains the same. Kate is slightly taller than me and she looks exactly like me and mom but she has our biological father's strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, other than that she looks like me and anyone can tell that we are sisters.

"Anastasia Rose Steele where have you been the last 2 days? You're shift at the hospital was only 8 hours and you haven't showed up for the last 48 hours. Where were you Anastasia?" She says on the verge of screaming and her voice is getting louder. Alright I am doomed she is planning on making a scene.

"Calm down Kate. You know I am a bloody attending doctor at an EMERGENCY room and I had a jam of patients so I needed to stay at the hospital for a few more hours." I say trying to get her to calm down. I honestly don't want bloody embarrassing scenes here in front of Elliot's brother that I haven't even seen yet.

"And you didn't bother a fucking phone call for your worried sister to tell me that. You're lucky Ethan is out of town he would've dragged from the hospital to home." She says yelling this time and I already have a bad headache that doesn't need Kate's Screaming.

"For Merlin's sake Katherine I had a bloody 48 hours shift and I got only two hours to sleep and my head is about to explode so do not start with the screaming. I had 15 bloody trauma patients and I was locked in the trauma room standing for God knows how many hours. I barely got the chance to use the rest room so it wasn't that bloody necessary to call you and you know that I am a bloody adult and this is not the first time this incident happened so you know that I am stuck in the ER." I blurt out. I stop to breathe for a second and then I compose myself to apologize. "Look I know I acted like an arsehole and I am sorry for that, but I am really not fit to have you lecture me right now. I am sorry I didn't call but at least I kept my promise and cleared my schedule for the day. I am not going to have shifts in the hospitals for the next three days so you can take me shopping if you want but this is only an exception for this time do not expect to drag me on your every week shopping trips. We can go visit Ray too" I say the last two statements trying to cheer her up. I really appreciate the fact that my sister cares for me even though it can be too much sometimes, but I still love that she cares about me.

"Are you really going to let me take you shopping?" She sequels her mood shifting immediately at the mention of shopping.

"Despite the fact that the closet is about to explode from your shopping bags but yes I will let you take me Kate." I say defeated and she immediately takes me in a bone crushing hug.

"You look awful Ana like you haven't eaten a proper meal or even slept in days. You lost like 3 pounds or something and I hate this hospital uniform that you wear." She says sounding sympathetic.

"It's okay I'll make it up in the next three days and for the hospital uniform would you rather me wearing one of your Channel cocktail dresses while treating a P.V patient " I say in a sarcastic tone.

"What's P.V?" she asks confused.

"Projectile Vomiting." I tell her as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Ewwwwwwwww gross Nooooooo I really don't understand how you handle that." she tells me with a disgusted tone.

"It's my job Kate and it has the good and the bad in it. You just see the mother's face after you tell her that you saved her son or daughter's life and you will know what I mean." I tell her trying to knock some sense into her and then we hear someone clear his thought.

"We're still here remember." Elliot remarks in an amused tone.

"Oh I am so sorry Elliot." I say as he takes me in a bone crushing hug spinning me around the room and kissing me on both cheeks. "I missed you little doc., I haven't seen you for the whole last week."

"Yeah I was very busy this week. The hospital was bombarded with patients." I tell him.

"Well it's good you don't have shifts for the next few days, dude I am sure you can use some chilling out."

"That depends on what you mean by 'chilling out', because if you are going to take to that bloody bar and get me drunk again then I am definitely not going to ." I tell him sternly. This was the worst bloody experience I've ever had _outside the hospital of course_.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." He says in his sing song voice.

"Bollocks it was the worst experience outside the hospital I've ever had." I tell him irritated.

"Okay Okay let me introduce you to my brother." He tells me. I turn my head to look at his brother for the first time and as soon as my eyes fall on him I am shocked. He is so bloody gorgeous with his copper hair and his Oh My Goodness. His eyes are an amazing shade of grey that I could stare into for the rest of my life.

_Wake up Steele this is Elliot's little brother. _

Oh right, but he is so Damn gorgeous with his muscular and tuned body.

"Ana this is Christian Grey, my brother." Elliot tells me and I take Christians extended hand in mine.

"Chris this is Dr. Anastasia Steele, Kate's little sister." He tells him and Oh My. The minimal physical contact we have which is a hand shake sends electric current running all through my body but I don't give away anything by my expression though I think he feels it too by the way he is clutching my hand firmly in his and not letting it go. I've never felt this before.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Dr. Steele. Elliot and Katherine didn't stop talking about you since I came." He tells me in a professional tone finally releasing my hand and I instantly turn into a tomato.

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me Ana." I tell him in a friendly tone and my phone starts ringing and I quickly take it out of my trousers' back pocket and look at the caller I.D. It's the E.R. I really don't want to answer, I mean after a bloody 48 hours shift what the bloody hell they want. I decide to answer the phone but I promise myself to close it and the pager afterwards.

"Hello Dr. Steele speaking" I say as soon as I accept the phone call.

"Ana it is Nurse Helena. There's a med. student here who wanted to ask you something about a patient you assigned to him." She tells me sounding irritated.

"Which patient and who is the med. student?" I ask. This better be worth it.

"This is Mark Davis and he can tell you about the patient himself." Oh she's angry now.

"Okay give him to me." I tell her and after a second Mark is on the phone.

"Hello Dr. Steele its Mark Davis." He tells me.

"Mark which patient you want to ask me about and this better be worth it because I am don't have a shift now or anytime soon for that matter so if you are interrupting my vacation for bloody nonsense you're going to regret it especially after what you did earlier." I tell him and I honestly don't like him. He always asks about nonsense and follows me around like an idiot. Also he almost killed one of my patients earlier.

"Y-yes doctor Steele. This is about the patient you asked me to monitor." Oh the 86 year old woman that doesn't want surgery for her collapsed lung.

"She and her husband signed and a DNR and she doesn't want to be treated and you are well informed of that." I tell him in a matter-of-faculty tone.

"Oh I know but her systolic has been dropping and I don't know what to do." Oh this barmy med. student is going to pay I just told him she's a DNR.

"Her systolic is supposed to be dropping Davis and I only asked you to give her 5 cm of morphine every 12 hours and keep her hydrated so you should only follow instructions." I shout in the phone and I am suddenly aware that I am still in the room with Kate, Elliot, and Christian and they are all quiet listening to my conversation. Well I am about to say stuff to this med. student that I certainly would rather they don't have to hear.

"Excuse me I am going to take this phone call in my study." I tell them moving toward the door.

"Come on Ana I know you're about to teach this dude a lesson and I really want to hear it." Elliot says winning like children.

"Oh believe me this time you're not going to like it." I say exiting the room.

When I am done lecturing Mark I close my I-phone and pager. I really don't want to get any phone calls or get paged to the hospital for an emergency at the moment. I am really tired and I am tempted to just go to bed and sleep though I am famished; however I am hungry for sleep more. I can't do this anyway because Kate would kill me. I put my pager and phone on the desk, take two Advil pills from my backpack, and close the lights before exiting the study. I turn to the kitchen to fill a glass with water and take the Advil pills for my nearly exploding head.

When I am done I move back to the living room.

"Done already?" Elliot asks in an amused tone. Damn does he ever stop being sarcastic.

"Yes Elliot." I tell him taking a seat beside Kate opposite to him and Christian.

"Did you have something to drink?" I ask them. Kate has a lack of hostility that I have to cover up and I am sure she didn't serve them a drink. She is also absolute failure when it comes to cooking or anything that has to do with the kitchen.

"No but we weren't here for long before you came." Elliot says.

"Oh then what would you like to drink?" I ask.

"White wine." Elliot says.

"Christian?" I ask and I turn my head towards him and find him staring at me but he quickly snaps out of it. He is truly hot but I don't know him.

"White wine too." He says.

"Kate you're coming with me." I tell her as I quickly move out of the room.

"Are they going to stay for long? I don't mean anything by this it is just that I am really tired and I really could use some sleep after this bloody long shift." I tell her as soon as we reach the kitchen.

"Oh, Christian is staying for lunch I guess and Elliot is staying for the night." She tells me. Since Kate started dating Elliot it's either he is at our place or she is at his. Mostly when I am not having overnight shifts at the hospital they stay at our place to keep me company.

"Okay, so I have to cook lunch right." I say internally groaning. I still have to cook.

"Um yes but by the sound of it and how exhausted you look like. I think you would rather we order a delivery." She tells me.

"No its okay Kate I'll cook but after lunch you'll have to excuse me because I don't know if I will be able to keep my eyes open after that."

"Okay, thank you Ana you're the best." She says hugging me.

A/N

I don't know if I should complete this or not. I just thought of giving it a try and seeing if you guys like it. So anyway tell me in the reviews if you would like me to complete this or not and if I am going to, then I must warn you that I will not be updating very often because I have another fan fiction on the run and I barely have time to write since I am having a very busy summer.

Please tell me if you like the idea or not in the reviews and if this is worth completing.

Awaiting your reviews

Isabelle


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Salut mes beaux amis

Hi my beautiful friends

Awww guys your reviews were awesome, they really made my day and just because of them I am going to continue writing this story. I mean 60 reviews for the first chapter just made it hard for me to stop writing this story. I am really glad you like the idea. I am going to answer all the questions I've been asked here because they just keep getting repeated and I keep repeating my answers in PMs so I thought it would be better if I answer them all at once to make everything clear for everyone.

Is Christian here a CEO just like in the book?

Yes of course he is, exactly like the book.

Am I going to be including Christian's P.O.V?

Yes, I definitely am going to.

Does Ana work in the same hospital as Grace?

Yes, she does.

How long will it take for CG and Ana to get together?

I honestly don't know but it won't be too long since they live at the same building and they have many other factors that will bring them together.

Does AS still have her V-card?

Yes she does. I know it's weird since Ana is 26 years old but I honestly believe that the original Ana in FSOG would've waited until she was 40, if she didn't find the right guy that she wants to be with.

Why does Kate have American accent when Ana has a British one?

Well Kate left London when she was 12 and Ana left when she was 21 so of course Kate got affected by living in U.S but Ana was already old enough to keep her accent when she moved.

Will I be doing a Pinterest board for this story?

I don't know yet, tell me if you guys want one and I'll definitely do it.

Will I be abandoning my other fan fiction the overwhelming news because I started a new one?

**Hell NO**, but I will be updating less often I am sorry.

All these questions I received through PMs and reviews and I hope things are clearer now. Don't hesitate to ask me if anything is not clear for you and I will be answering them in the next chapter. Sorry if I don't respond to PMs or reviews but I'd rather to everything all at once because questions keep getting repeated and it would be just easier to answer every on at once.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the all the characters. However I own some of which are not found in the Fifty Shades Trilogy and I own the story line and the plot.

Chapter 2

_"Are they going to stay for long? I don't mean anything by this it is just that I am really tired and I really could use some sleep after this bloody long shift." I tell her as soon as we reach the kitchen._

_"Oh, Christian is staying for lunch I guess and Elliot is staying for the night." She tells me. Since Kate started dating Elliot it's either he is at our place or she is at his. Mostly when I am not having overnight shifts at the hospital they stay at our place to keep me company._

_"Okay, so I have to cook lunch right." I say internally groaning. I still have to cook._

_"Um yes but by the sound of it and how exhausted you look like. I think you would rather we order a delivery." She tells me. _

_"No its okay Kate I'll cook but after lunch you'll have to excuse me because I don't know if I will be able to keep my eyes open after that." _

_"Okay, thank you Ana you're the best." She says hugging me. _I just agreed to cook for Kate but I seriously can't keep my eyes open. My eye lids are heavy and I have the urge to just close my eyes and rest for a bit anywhere even on the floor.

I Give Kate the drinks and she takes them back to the living room as I heat some milk to drink hot chocolate; I know this will make me even more sleepy but I just have the urge to drink it and I don't know why. I honestly never ever drink, I just tried once or twice and I never really liked it. After seeing in the hospital what alcohol does to people I just took the decision to never ever drink especially after the incident I had with Elliott. Jesus it was a bloody nightmare and every two days we get alcohol poisoning cases in the hospital. Merlin in the last shift I got a 16-year-old with alcohol poisoning because she was out playing Beer something in a party with her boyfriend.

While I am drinking the hot chocolate and preparing the ingredients to cook lasagne and make olive garden limoncello lemonade as a drink; I find Kate, Elliot, and Christian coming out of the living room with their drinks and they sit on the Kitchen Island in front of me.

"You didn't think we were going to sit in there and leave you here all by yourself?" Elliot tells me as soon as he sits.

"Honestllllllllllly Elliotttt I ammmm nottt thinkinggg abouttt anythinggg righttt nowwww" I say while yawning, I feel my eyes are watery and he bursts out laughing. I really don't find this funny but I know better than to argue with Elliot about whether anything in the world is funny or not.

"Bugger off Elliot." I tell him and he laughs even more. He also finds my swear words funny. This is just nonsense.

"What are you going to cook?" Elliot asks as soon as he's done laughing at me.

"I am not going to tell you." I say while putting the macaroni in the boiling water.

"I am going to know anyway." He tells me in a teasing voice.

"Keep this up and I promise you are not going to." I say teasing him back.

"Okay" He tells me clearly defeated because he knows I can do this. When it comes to my food Elliot doesn't argue.

They continue to talk about God Knows what and I only have my attention for two things. The food and the copper haired, grey eyed Adonis that is sitting just in front of me and staring at me with those haunting grey eyes. I am pretending not to notice, but I find kind of weird and although it irritates me a little but I manage to act normal. When I am done I put the lasagne in the oven and the olive garden limoncello lemonade in the fridge; then I take a seat on the kitchen island and wait for the lasagne to heat up. Kate is on my left enveloped in a deep conversation with Elliot whom is seated on her left and Christian is on my right. As soon as I take my seat there is again the electric current that I felt before between me and Christian, but this time it is almost tangible.

"It's a nice place you have here." He tells me breaking the silence.

"Thank you, it's pretty big. Kate and Elliot did all the work though." I tell him. Yes this house is very big. It's a big duplex and we have like five bed rooms, 2 of which are master bedrooms, one kitchenette, 3 bathrooms including the ones in the master bedrooms, 1 cinema room which I never actually used, 1 study, and 2 walk in closets at _that are fully stocked and about to explode _on the second floor. On the first floor we have 1 study which is mine, 1 dining room, 1 big open kitchen, 1 sitting or living room, 1 storage room, and another big room where Kate keeps all her photographs stuck to the wall, it's just a hobby of her to take pictures and make a collage on the wall.

"They did good Job, I like the color scheme." He tells me looking around. I am the one who chose the paintings actually. All the colours are very light and bright. They bring happiness to me.

"Thank you, I really like light and bright colours." I tell him. "Where do you live?" I ask trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"I have a penthouse here in Escala." He tells me.

"Really so were neighbours." I tell him with a big grin.

"That we are Dr. Steele."

"So what do you do for living?" I ask and he gives me a sceptical look, something in his eyes is telling me _you don't know who I am? _But how am I supposed to know.

"I am CEO for Grey's enterprises holdings." He answers. Hmmm I guess I'll google that tomorrow when I wake up. Oh I really want to sleep.

"I'll have to google that." I tell him honestly.

"You don't know Grey Enterprises?"

"Honestly….No, I mean if I knew it surely I'd know who you are." I tell him in a matter-of faculty-tone.

"Fair point well-made Dr. Steele" He says and I start yawning again.

"You look exhausted." He tells me sounding disapproving.

"I ammmm." I say still yawning. Suddenly his eyes widen at the sight behind me and he smirks, but I don't know what it is so I turn my head. I find Kate and Elliot making out, Elliot has Kate on his lap facing him, her legs are wrapped around his waist, and he is grabbing her ass while they're mouths…

"You'll get used to it." I tell him turning my head to face him, but he shakes his head. He probably doesn't want to see his brother in this position and honestly neither do I and I don't want him to see my sister like that.

"Jesus Christ, stop it. Both of you. NOW" I shout and they immediately pull away from each other, both of their faces are flushed but Kate turned scarlet clearly embarrassed by Christian's presence. Well if she is so embarrassed she shouldn't have done that.

"Merlin we are just 10 inches away from you and you are doing this." I shout again giving them a disgusted look.

"Sorry" Kate says while Elliot smirks. Well this is not the first time I've stopped them from making out in front of people and me. I mean they can't keep their hands of each other for five minutes even if it is in public. Kate's phone starts ringing at this moment and she quickly answers it.

"Hello Katherine Steele speaking." And then she starts giggling like a school girl as soon as she hears something from the other side of the other phone. "Seriously grow up." She tells him or her still giggling. "I missed you so much bro." She Says clearly happy to hear from him. "Yeah she's here." She tells him looking. "Did you close your phone?" She asks me and I nod. "Ethan wants you." She tells me handing me the phone.

"Hey little E how are you doing? How is New York?" I ask and I am really delighted to hear from him. I called him little E since the day he was born. He is my little brother though he is not little at all. He is a tall blonde muscular man with my and Mum's exact blue eyes.

"Do not call me that Ana! Not one phone call asking how your brother is doing and you don't even answer your fucking phone. I am pissed really." He tells me and my face falls. Okay he has a point and I know I acted like an arsehole not calling or even answering the phone but come on people my job is mad.

"Sorry Ethan, I know you're mad and I am sorry." I tell him guilty.

"It's okay I am not mad anymore. That is not why I called anyway." He says and a wide grin spreads across my face as Kate gives me quizzical look. "So you know your birthday is in two weeks right." Oh God is it that close, I really hate celebrating my birthday, its absolute nonsense. What is the point in celebrating the day you were born?

"I know Ethan, but before you ask I am going to tell you now I am not planning on anything, I am not going to do anything, and do not buy me anything because I do not need anything." I tell him stubbornly.

"The Hell you are not."

"Ethan could we have this discussion later maybe when you're back. I am pretty busy now and I am not up to having this discussion." I tell him.

"No this discussion cannot be postponed I am in a pet shop and I know you wanted a puppy so tell me do you want a female or a male." Oh my goodness he still remembers that I want one, but I can't have one anyway.

"Yes, I wanted one but I don't have the time to care for it and Kate would kill you and me if you bought one home and why are you getting one from New York anyway?" I ask.

"Because the best pet shop in the country is here." He tells me. This sweet. "Don't worry about Kate I'll take care of her." He tells me reassuringly.

"And who will take care of….." I look up to see Kate staring at me tying to know what's going on. "it?" I say completing the sentence to avoid Kate for now.

"Kate was planning on getting a housekeeper." He tells me.

"Oh really." Why didn't she tell me about that?

"Yup."

"Okay this is so sweet of you but I am telling you from now you are going to deal with… her." I tell him.

"Okay Ana, tell me what do you want a male or a female?" He asks.

"Option 1" I tell him. trying to avoid Kate as much as possible.

"Male"

"Yes" I tell him.

"Do you want any certain color?" He asks.

"Maybe golden but if you don't find one it's okay." I tell him

"Okay Ana bye and see you tom."

"Bye, and see you." I tell him and I close the phone. This is so sweet of him, I've always wanted a puppy and I had one back in London but he died and Kate never really allowed me to bring any kinds of pets home.

"What did he tell you?" Kate asks cutting my reverie,

"You'll know later."

"Since when do you and Ethan keep secrets?"

"I assure you Katherine this is the farthest thing from a secret and you'll know by tomorrow and Ethan is the one who is going to tell you." I say as I go to close the oven because the lasagne is supposed to be ready by now. As soon as I open the oven door the delicious scent of the lasagne fills the room.

"That definitely smells good." Christian complements me and I blush in return. Damn why am I blushing, I never blush.

"Thanks" I tell him as I get the glove to take the lasagne out of the oven and put it on the eight seats dining table. "Kate get the lemonade from the fridge please." I tell her as I get the spoons, forks, napkins, and plates for four and I arrange then on the table with the napkins folded neatly on the plates.

"Alright mates everything is ready." I say as soon as I make sure everything is on the dining table. Okay now my eyes are closing alone and I am not sure how much longer am I going to stay awake.

After we all take seat and everyone starts eating and complementing me.

"mmmm Ana that tastes good." Elliot complements like always.

"Thanks Elliot."

"This really is good." Christian says and I blush again. Okay this is starting to get annoying.

"Thank you." I reply politely and sleepily.

I always can't stomach anything when I am sleepy even if I didn't eat for a while. My eyelids are very heavy now that I am struggling to keep my eyes open. So I just rest my head on the back of the chair for a while.

"Ana Ana" I hear someone shout in my ear while shaking my shoulders.

"Hmmmmm" Is the only response I can manage without opening my eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear someone say.

"She's tired and sleepy, I'll take her to her room." I hear someone else say, I think it's Elliot, I just don't really know.

"No you stay, I'll take her. Where is her room? "

"Upstairs the second on the right? " Then I feel myself being lifted in someone's arms and carried. Then the next thing I know is that I am lying on a soft surface and the blanket is pulled over me.

"Sleep well." I hear someone say and I feel lips are pressed against my cheek before I drift into deep exhausted sleep.

A/N

Alright next chapter will include Christian P.O.V. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations and I am greedy for more reviews. There will be more action next chapter because I want Christan and Ana's relationship to progress faster.

**Please review** guys it just takes seconds, it makes my day and encourages me to write more.

Awaiting your reviews

Isabelle


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone I am back!

I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating in this long but I warned you previously that I do not update often at all. Anyway thank you sooo much for the reviews and I really hope that you enjoy reading this story. I also hope you liked my Pinterest and I look forward to your reviews. I can't tell you how excited I am for you to read this!

So for the questions: I already answered some of them but I will put them here just in case anything is unclear for anyone who is reading.

Who is merlin?

In Arthurian legend he is a wizard and counsellor to King Arthur eternally imprisoned in a tree by a woman to whom he revealed his secret craft. I remember in harry potter they use to say 'for merlin's sake' and stuff like that it is like for Christ's sake but it is a British slang….. Anyway just get over it and if it confuses you then I won't be using it.

Is Christian still a dom.?

Yes, exactly like the book.

A quand le premier rendez-vous ana/Christian?

Je ne sais toujours pas

Comment il va réagir quand il saura qu'elle est encore vierge ?

Vous trouverez bientôt

Comment Elliot et Kate vont réagir quand ils vont comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux et surtout comment ana va réagir en découvrant son mode de vie?

Vous trouverez bientôt, Je ne veux pas gâcher pour vous.

Someone pointed out that Ana has to lessen her work hours for her to be able to be with Christian.

Yes, that will be happening I was already planning on it.

Will Christian still have his BDSM lifestyle and his dominating behaviours? Will there be a Mrs. Robinson involved with Christian's life?

Yes, Yes, and Yes. It will be fun including the bitch troll in this and for the millionth time guys Christian is exactly like the book he is not OOC only Ana.

Will there be drama with previous subs?

I am not sure about the drama from the previous subs, maybe later on as the story progresses I'll include that.

Will Christian get Ana involved with the lifestyle?

Absolutely, he is a dominant so he will try to get Ana in his lifestyle but u will see in this story what Ana' reaction will be.

Why Kate still Katherine Kavanagh Steele but ana is just Anastasia Rose Steele?

I don't understand; what exactly do you mean these are their first names, middle name, and last names.

For those who are thinking why the hell she has French in the questions; I was asked these questions in French so I answered them in the language I was asked in! Now enough with questions and here is the chapter ENJOY! And don't forget to Review and tell me what you think. Your thoughts & ideas are always welcome.

All these questions I received through PMs and reviews and I hope things are clearer now. Don't hesitate to ask me if anything is not clear for you and I will be answering them in the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the all the characters. However I own some of which are not found in the Fifty Shades Trilogy and I own the story line and the plot.

* * *

(A/N: Just refreshing your memory.)

"Ana Ana" I hear someone shout in my ear while shaking my shoulders.

"Hmmmmm" Is the only response I can manage without opening my eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear someone say.

"She's tired and sleepy, I'll take her to her room." I hear someone else say, I think it's Elliot, I just don't really know.

"No you stay, I'll take her. Where is her room? "

"Upstairs the second on the right? " Then I feel myself being lifted in someone's arms and carried. Then the next thing I know is that I am lying on a soft surface and the blanket is pulled over me.

"Sleep well." I hear someone say and I feel lips are pressed against my cheek before I drift into deep exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Christian's P.O.V _as promised_

I walk out of Anastasia's room and I can't help but think; who is this women? Although she was hideously dressed in hospital scrub pants and a T-shirt I still found her very attractive, but in a gauche way. Her chestnut-brown hair that was barely contained with a hair tie in a very long ponytail; her clear, bright, powder blue eyes are the most extraordinary color I've ever seen that for a moment I thought she could actually see through me; her small fantastic ass and curves that I know exist by the tone of her body but aren't really appearing because of the baggy t-shirt; her small sweet face with the innocent pale rose blush that made me wonder briefly how would her pale and flawless skin look like pink and warmed from the bight of a cane.

_Fuck! What you are thinking Grey this girl is too innocent for you and she doesn't seem the submissive type at all. Didn't you see the way she handles everything around her? For fuck's sake,; for fucks sake the way she handled make out session alone proves that if she could be anything she could be a domme not a submissive. Wake up Grey. _

I ignore the Fucker though I know he makes sense she looks very young and innocent; she can't be that young though she is an attending doctor already from what I heard, maybe the lack of makeup and all these artificial products is making her look so young and innocent. But there were bags under her eyes that are obviously from the lack of sleep and she is too skinny for my liking. If she was mine I wouldn't have ever allowed that; I would've taken care of her.

_Fuck where did that come from! She's not yours Grey! She's too good, innocent, and pure for you and you know nothing about her. Her Job alone is inconvenient with your contract terms. She obviously works on night shifts and in weekends. _

Well we'll have to see about that but I'll definitely have Welch run a background check on her and her sister. I really didn't get a chance to do that because Elliot never gave me details; he just called me asking me to meet his girlfriend and her sister will be there not make it awkward for me. The fact that Elliot wanted ME to meet his girlfriend made me curious he never did that before; I usually just met them when he brought them to family gatherings and events. What shocked me the most is his confession that he has actually been dating the same women for the last ten months.

Elliot is known to be a man whore and he fucked more than half of the women is Seattle, so if he's been dating the same women for the last ten months then for sure he is pretty serious about her. Who am I kidding, I saw it in his eyes and the way he looked at her….The way he embraced her… I just think that they certainly will have a future together. I wasn't disappointed when I saw her though she is naturally pretty and hot at the same time; unlike the fake vulgar bitches with extensions and too much make up Elliot used to Fuck; I must say I expected her to be something like that but she certainly was not and she seems well off; so I am not concerned about the gold digger part. Also, she is very much Elliot's type. My only concern about her is that she is a journalist in Seattle times; I just so fucking hate the paparazzi, but thankfully she didn't seem hungry for information from me or anything.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to realise that I am still standing in Anastasia's room staring at her sleeping form. I immediately put on my impassive posture to prepare meeting Katherine and Elliot. Then I go draw the blinds to make sure nothing disturbs her sleep so she can recover this awful lack of sleep. I exit her room feeling a strange pull to go back to her room and continue looking at her angelic sleeping form. What the hell is wrong with me? I've never felt like this towards anyone before; definitely not any of my submissives for that matter.

* * *

**_4 hours later_**

I can't seem to stop thinking about Anastasia and I've been waiting for an email from Welch for the standard background checks I asked him to run on the intriguing Miss Steele for the last 2 hours. I didn't stay long after Anastasia slept; only for about an hour or something. It just became really awkward, especially with the sexual tension that was almost tangible between the two of them; and quite frankly I wasn't really keen to stay anymore. I mean I knew all I wanted to know about Katherine in the first fifteen minutes I sat with her; even before Anastasia came.

Suddenly my blackberry starts ringing cutting my train of thoughts. Oh well it is Welch finally.

"Grey" I snap at the phone. I am very cold with all my employees and I like keeping this way; there is a line I like to maintain between us and in order to keep this line intact I have to be like this. My personal life is a hard limit, no one has the right to interfere in it; even if it is Elena Lincoln. For my mother; I think for her sake she needs to know only the stuff that she really needs to know about me. That doesn't mean that if I had a heart wouldn't have loved my mother more than anything; she is my saviour. I respect her the most; it is just that I don't want her to know the real me. I don't want her to be disappointed in me.

"Mr Grey I just emailed you with the information you needed. Do you need anything else sir?" Welch says pulling me again from my thoughts.

"No Welch that's it for now." I say and I hang up quickly checking my email.

* * *

_Sunday, November 30, 2013_

**Anastasia Rose Steele**

**DOB: **December 16, 1987, London, United Kingdom

**Address: **1920 4th Avenue, Seattle, WA 98101, United States

**Mobile No.:** 360 959 4352

**Social Security No.: **958-65-4320

**Banking Details: **U.S. Bank, 135 Broadway E, Seattle, WA 98102, Acct No: 309361: $801, 664 balance

**Employment: **Emergency Room Attending Physician

Virginia Mason Hospital, 925 Seneca Street, Seattle, WA 98101, United States

**GPA: **4.8

**Education: - **Ricards Lodge High School, Lake Road, London SW19 7HB, United Kingdom. Class of 2003

- King's College London – School of Medicine, London WC2R 2LS, United Kingdom

**SAT Score: **Not Found

**Father: **Franklin A. Lambert

DOB: Sept. 1, 1969, Deceased Sept. 11, 1990

**Mother: **Carla May Wilks Adams

DOB: July 1, 1970

**m **Frank Lambert

-March 1, 1989, widowed Sept. 11, 1990

**m **Raymond Steele

- June 6, 1991, divorced July 12, 1993

**m **Stephan M. Morton

-December 25, 1993, divorced March 12, 2013

**m **Robbin (Bob) Adams

` -November 25, 2013

**Siblings: - **Katherine Kavanagh Steele

DOB: September 2, 1986

- Ethan Thomas Steele

DOB: February 17, 1989

**Political Affiliations: **None Found

**Religious Affiliations: **None Found

**Sexual Orientation: **Not known

**Relationships: **None indicted at present

* * *

I read the background check for what seemed like the hundredth time that I really memorized it. This definitely made some things much clearer; but I still need to know more about her. Okay so this Ethan guy she talked to in the phone is her brother; wow. Also her upbringing was in London that's why she has a British accent… a sexy British accent though. Her GPA is impressive, no one accomplish such a GPA except with AP programs and even with that she has to be really hardworking, especially with her being 16 at the time; that definitely says something about her.

_She's too good and innocent for you Grey… What could she possibly want with someone like you? A sadistic ass hole… What could she possibly see in you? _

Yes, she is but I can't get her out of my mind…. I can offer what I have and leave it up to her.

_Will you be able to handle her denial Grey?_

* * *

**An**a's P.O.V

I wake up feeling refreshed and energetic. Yeah that's what a good night's sleep does to you. I look at the night stand's clock and I am surprised that it is still 5:25 am. Oh well I slept yesterday at 3 pm so that means I slept for more than fourteen hours. I usually function on7 hours of sleep or even less; but I guess not sleeping for the last two days got to me. Yeah well it's time to start my day; I need to do lots of stuff before Ethan gets here. My priorities are to get a haircut and call Wilson and see when he is free. I have to see about the housekeeper with Kate and yeah Google Christian Grey.

I hopped out of bed and I walked into the bathroom opening the door slowly not to wake anyone, especially that Kate is disturbed by the lowest sounds, not that she can hear the door opening from here. I take off the hospital clothes and I stand naked looking at myself in the mirror. Well I definitely look much better than yesterday; the dark bags under my eyes are gone and my skin is glowing, but my hair is messy and I am still skinny. Hopefully all the damage from the last two days will be restored when I shower and start eating healthily again.

I brushed my teeth fiercely slightly rushing, trying to get rid of that God awful taste that is present in my mouth at the moment. But the hot water of the shower couldn't be rushed. It unknotted the stiff muscles in my back and shoulders. I used my favourite vanilla scented shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel scrubbing every part of my body that is within my reach with a bath sponge and working through the tangled chaos that was my hair with a hair brush. After I am done I just stay in the shower under the relaxing hot water; I wasn't able to step out of the hot soothing shower knowing that it is freezing outside. I spend the time thinking about the grey eyed and copper haired Adonis I met yesterday. His muscular, tuned body, his stunning grey eyes, his messy copper hair.

Finally the water starts running cold; so I shut it off and I grab the towel and I head into my decently stocked walk-in closet. My closet is filled with all sorts of clothes and it is mostly Kate's shopping that I don't frequently join. I am not a fashionable person and I always prefer to dress casual if the option is possible. So I obviously decide to go for something casual; I grab a Victoria's secret nude push up bra with matching cotton panties, beige embellished neckline top, skinny brown cotton trousers, and high top brown converse shoes. Yeah this will be good for the day. I descend down the stairs heading toward the kitchen; I am famished.

After eating a bowl of my favourite strawberry cereal and eating two omelette eggs; I finally am satisfied. It's 8:00 am now so I head to my study and open my phone and pager that I closed yesterday; just in case an emergency happens. As soon as I open it the phone starts ringing and it's a number I am not familiar with. _Who could it possibly be? _

* * *

Okay so that's it guys… yes yes I know it's short but I couldn't make you wait any longer; it's been a while since I last updated but I've been soooo busy and I have a big problem. The story is planned out in my head but when I start actually writing it I get confused and I don't know what to write anymore… even though I actually brainstorm. Anyways please review and check out my Pinterest and tell me what you thing. Pleaseee review it just makes me so motivated and it gives me that push to write more and more.

Don't hesitate to ask about anything that is confusing you and constructive criticism is very much welcome.

Pinterest link:

** pinterest izzyberni1/the-good-doctor/**

**Awaiting your reviews**

**Isabelle **


End file.
